


Short Skirt, Long Jacket

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Clothing Kink, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Scottish Character, Skirts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#31): Amy/Clara: Short Skirt (+ Kink Cycle: Clothing)</p>
<p>Amy makes a comment, and Clara plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirt, Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by the band named Cake. (Yeah, I don't know either.)
> 
> Assume the Amy/Rory dealio doesn't exist in this universe, I guess? Otherwise, warning for infidelity.
> 
> Comments, etc. are awesome and appreciated! And if you wanted to take a [survey](http://adf.ly/1Mslwq) for me about your thoughts, I'd be even more grateful :D

"Just a little bit too tight," Amy says, soft syllables surfacing individually as though she were skipping as she maneuvers around the console, inching herself over to Clara. 

"That's what he said, you know, the Doctor. About your skirts."

Clara scoffs.

"Did he now?" 

"Mm-hmm," Amy nods, biting her lip to give Clara enough of a warning to take offense if need be. 

"And what, pray tell, does he say about _yours?_ " Clara replies, crossing her arms and smirking. 

"Oi, 'ave you e'er been to Scotland, dearie?" Amy retorts. 

"I believe those are called _kilts,_ Miss Pond."

"Not wha' I meant, and for the record, I disagree." 

Amy's hand stretches around Clara's arse, two fingers gripping the zipper at the small of her back. Clara's smirk widens as she strains the slightest bit to meet Amy's eyes, and one of her manicured fingers sneaks into the rim of Amy's skirt.

"Prove it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Too Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778705) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
